The New Battle
by bookwormslover
Summary: The new battle, between mythology to mythology to mythology, something bigger, something bigger than Gaea. Note: this is before the Blood Of Olympus came out, so don't judge.


I

Revenge

I was wondering where my mother went.

My mother, my dad had told, that she had flew away to India. Dad and mom had not divorced;-well, they never married; ether- dad says that she ran away. I've asked him why, he says she had business there. Why she hasn't come back, he doesn't know.

I don't know ether.

I've studied India so many times I've memorized it. I'd looked up the most likely places in India my mom has gone. I don't know her address.

I seem to think about her almost every week. Yah, yah, I should think about her every day. But I have other things in my life besides my run-away mom! Like dad, my school life, and so on.

A thought just accrued to me; after 12 years, she might not be in India! If what dad says about mom having business there is true, then she might be in Japan! There's a load of Tec stuff there! Or, or, Brazil! And maybe even, in New York!

I live in Boston. My name is Dhe. I guess I'm what you would call rich. My dad has a big role in Microsoft. But it seems he won't give me much of the money. I guess I'm not really his daughter. I'm his little maid, or, I'm a huge block that needs to get out of his way.

He wasn't all ways like that, though.

He used to go out with me in out in the gardens and play hide-and-go-seek. We would both tend the gardens and then we would have to go inside for lunch. Dad would tickle me until we both would collapse, but I would get to tired and it would be time for a nap. I was very young, then. Young enough to take naps.

After a few months, he stopped being so cherry. Every time I would ask him to play, he would shake his head no and said he had to do work.

Anyways, back to mom. I don't like to talk about that subject to much.

Boston, new York city- not to far apart! Maybe she was coming back to home! After 11 years!

Of course she would! I bet she's coming back to see her daughter! I had to tell dad! Wait, I told myself, look at his schedule. See if he has a meeting or would not like to be disturbed.

Dad gives me his schedule every week to let me know when to talk and when to not. (his own words)

I rushed across my big room to dad's schedule.

11:30 AM - paper work - can talk.

Yes! I rushed out of my humongous room - well, what do you expect? Dad is rich! - down the stairs, through the main room, up the stairs, through the rest room - which is really fancy, made up of seashells - up the stairs, half-way through the hall, and finally, though the green door, which is dads' favorite color, which held dads work room.

"Dad!" I cried out. "I need to go to the airport in New York!" I was so excited; I didn't notice the woman in a corner of the room.

"Why do you need to go to the airport?" he asked. "Is a friend there? Are you planning a trip without me or telling me? Go on, tell me."

That's when I noticed the woman in the corner.

I was so surprised, I nearly screamed. I knew what was going on - they were together. If she was with him as a partner for a project, then she would have a quick set-up desk to work on. Instead, she had a pink notebook and a feathered pen. She wouldn't have such fashionable clothes, and she would probably be in a meeting instead of being with him when he was working at home. Definitely together.

"Dhe, what's going on? You haven't told me. Why do you want to go to the airport?" my dad questioned again. I stared at him for a moment.

"I-I-I-never-never mind." I finally said. I went out the door, half way back through the hall, down the stairs, through the rest room-fancy, again-down the stairs, through the main room, and up the stairs.

If you haven't realized, what I just did was backtrack the path to get to dad's work room. But I wasn't going to my room. I was going through a secret passage in my room that led to my secret garden.

He knows that I want to find my mother. Why he'd get a girlfriend? If he had me with my mother, then wouldn't he still love her? He - he - he betray me and my mother! He has no heart. None at all! I - I - I hate him!

When I got to my room, and slammed the door for good measure. I throw a dart at the target on the wall. Jane, dad's assistant, would be furious at me for making a noise while a guest is over. I would act clueless. Then I would pull my revenge!

Jane is a horrible person, her family history has shown that they love to have slaves and separate the families as much as possible. Turns out, I'm African - American!

I know, I know. I shouldn't judge her by her family history. But I found that out waaaaaaaaay after I met her.

She always finds the most horrible private schools for me to go in. she always breaks my time with dad, which I don't get much of. She - she - she hates me! I've actually seen her To-Do list. One thing is:

Send Dhe away.

This was circled many times over and over. I couldn't believe her! She really took her work seriously. Usually she stayed overnight. She acted like dad was some kind of saint. I hated that.

My revenge plan: when she comes bursting in to my room, I will act calm, which always amused her. Then she would look around my room in disgust. I have India maps, India newspapers, good grades in math, reading, writing,(so on) pictures of me, friends, family, and dad tacked all over my wall. when she looks around in my room in EW!, I will pin her down, blind fold her, slap her, then dart into the easiest, quickest, and quietist passage into my secret garden, in the far corner of my room. The pining down, blind folding will be the hardest, but even that will be easy. Jane's pretty weak. I've been planning this for months, finding her pressure points and how she reacts to surprises. This will work. I told myself, and it was true. I just knew it.

Ok - preparation. I need to open the door I'm going through. Adjust my chair that's in front of the door, so you can't see it. Then get my sleeping mask (which I don't use - I need a little light to sleep) in hand. This revenge is too easy!

There she is - I can hear her coming up the stairs.

Just to let you know, I have ADHD and dyslexia. I'm almost 12, now, which is probably why my mom is coming back NOW.

Jane stormed through my door. Then she closed it gently behind her.

"Miss Wilder," Jane hissed, "there are guests in the house. Did you know that, Missy?"

"Why, no, I didn't, Ms. Jane." I replied. All part of the plan.

"How you slammed that door? How you throw things around? Guests don't like that kind of noise, Missy. They think that they are either a bad parent, or, or, well, something like that. Do you want your daddy to get a promotion because of bad visits of IMPORTANT people? Get fired, or go on a lower level in work?" she waited for me to answer.

"No, ma'am." I said in a calm tone.

"Good, then." she looked around my room. Now was the chance.

I leaped on her, but the strangest thing happened.

Well, not exactly the strangest.


End file.
